Let me be your hero (Levi x OC)
by Pagesofmylife
Summary: One day the two worlds finally meet. Trust and respect is what brings them closer but their pasts haunt them. Levi is trying to break free from his dark past while Rose lives each day trying to forget about the horrors that marked her by seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

I was run down and tired, broken and nearly crying.  
My horse was slowing down, I knew he was exhausted too, and I don't blame him.

I've lost track of time since we left our home. My hair was a total mess and I was coverd in dirt. Thirst and hunger were my last preocupations, I needed to find a place were I could hide, because I knew that if I continue I would have to leave Dante behind, and that wasn't a good option.

For 3 days I was running in an open field, no sight of a forest, were I could catch my breath and find something to drink.

At this rate the would catch up with me and kill me for sure. I knew that this moment would come but I didn't expect it to be so early. I never understood why those people had a grudge against me and my family and the rest of our kind.

Despite the fact that we were leaving on the outskirts of the city, that dind't stop them to slaughter us all. Just because we were born with a special ability and a distinctive mark on our skin, for example mine was red and looked muchlike a rose.

I had the ability to heal one's injuries and also I was a pretty skilled fighter, because I could channel that power wherever I wanted.  
And by doing that I could run much faster than a normal human or climb a tree without using my hands and so on.

I was the only survivor of this massacre and I swore that if I get through this alive, I will make them pay for what they've done to my family.

But now here I am, desperately trying to escape those followeres. Then suddenly, I spot not too far away from me a forest!

 _Meanwhile in the forest_

"Oh, come on Eren, stop boasting about how you defeated those titans! We all know that if it wasn't for Captain Levi, you would have ended again in their mouth", said Armin.

"Hey, don't say that! Ok I wasn't that good, but I managed to kill at least 10. Right Mikasa?" said Eren.

"No. Captain Levi killed 5 alone and with your help he managed to kill anoher one", said Mikasa.

"What?!, you're on Armin side too? oh well at least I killed one, unlike you and Armin"

"Actually, Mikasa killed 3 and I helped Hanji catch 2 of them alive" said Armin."

"Seriously? How on earth did I missed that? Heichou did you know that?"

 _"Damn... those brats wouldn't shut their stupid and annoyng mouhts. Not only that they lost my tea and didn't cleaned my horse properly they keep on asking those senseless questions_ " though Levi.

"Do you think he heard me?" asked Eren.

"I don't know." said Armin.

"HEIIICHOUUU! DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"EREN! SHUT YOUR FUCKING ANNOYING MOUTH FOR ONE SECOND, DAMN IT!" said Levi.

"Eren, I think he is angry" whishpered Armin.

"I know probably because he hadn't have a cup of tea for 3 days" said Eren.

 _Back to the present_

"Come on Dante I know you can do it, just hang in there a little bit longer. We are almost there. You can rest while I fight them, just keep running, my dear horse.

Finally we reached the forest and I lost sight of them. I even found a stream where I took a ten minutes break, I washed my face and let Dante to rest a bit, then head off again.

I looked back nobody was following me now. Huh, maybe they lost me. But when I turn my head back I notice that I'm no longer alone. Oh no, not again...I stop and hope that they won't spot me. There were four of them, one girl and three boys. Damn! Now they send children to hunt me down, for God's sake, how many of them there are?

Then I notice that one looks older than the others, probably their lider. He had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut. Each of them were carring very strange weapons.

Dante walked on a tree branch that made a loud noise. I hoped that they didn't hear it due to the fact that the kids were pretty noisy. No they couldn't heard it. But then the short one turns his head in my direction, his sharp,grey eyes lock with mine.

I freez.

"Hey! You! Stop there!"he said. of course I didn't listen and started to run again. He started to follow me and soon reached me since Dante couldn't keep up with his horse.

He blocked my way. I was standing on my feet on Dante's back. I had no choice but to abandon him if I wanted to stay alive. So I jumped in a tree and started to run, knowing that he can't reach me up there. I was wrong. He caught me in less than a minute using that strange weapon, which enabled him to fly through the branches of the trees.

It's over now.

"Hey! Who are you?"he asked me.

"Doesn't matter, and you know exactly who I am!"

"The hell if I know you, brat! What's your name?"

"I'm Rose."

"Levi."


	2. Chapter 2 Brave

" So , Rose what are you doing here in the woods all by yourself?  
Judging by your current condition I can bet that you would kill for an apple", he said that while was holding a big, shiny and sure as hell delicious red apple.  
He saw right through me, he knew that I was starving and he used that in his advantage.

"How about we play a game? Food for your thoughts?" he said that while he bent down and looked at me with those intimidating, deep, grey eyes.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I have something in mind..."

"Mhmm" the only word that I managed to say while I was devouring the apple.

"Let's begin with this one, shall we?"

"Sure, I'm all ears..."

"Aren't you afraid of the titans? I mean you must be extremely lucky if you haven't met them and dumb enought to believe that you might stand a chance against them or you don't have the slightest idea of the risks you put yourself into."

"Huh..? Titan-what? "

"I'll take that as a no. So you really don't know what a titan looks like?"

"Is that a new species of grizzly bears?"

" Seriously, a bear?!, he said that in a mocking tone. You are so unconscious, can't you see that you risk getting yourself killed by your own dumbness?"

"Umm, no. Ok my turn. Do you have anything else good to eat in that magic pocket of yours?"

"Tch... Here, eat those biscuits but save one for me too, ok?"

"Yes, yes!"

"One more question, are you being followed by someone?"  
I turned my head skimming the surroundings but no sight of my followers. I let a sight of relief and turned back at Levi to get my biscuits.

"You are so easy to read...Why are they following you? Did you steal something, or committed a crime, signed against your sin, or worst, you don't want to marry the man your parents choose for you?"

I let a small giggle escape before I answered.  
" Huh, if only it would be that easy..."

"Ok, then, split the truth."

"Sorry but I can't. Better if you don't know."

"HEICHOOUU! Five 10 meter class titans are coming in this direction!" said the boy with the emerald eyes.

"I will take the three from the left you, Mikasa and Armin take the other two from the right! " he ordered them.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The titans were looking pretty much like humans, but they were monstrous.  
I've never though that such things ever existed.  
Now I understood why Levi first thought of me that I was out of my mind.  
I watched as they were preparing for battle, then I heard a sound made by a gun. They found me, again!

" There she is! Shoot her before she tries to run again! "said one of them.

I jumped instantly on Levi's horse and head in the direction of the titans.

"Hey! What the hell?! That's my horse! Get back here!"

"I'm sorry! "I yelled back at him.

 _Back at Levi & Co_

"Heichoouu! She is crazy, she went straight to the titans.!" said Eren.

"Damn, that stupid, braindead, woman! Change of plans, right after you finish killing those titans you head straight back home! I am getting my horse back."

"But heichou, you don't have a horse"  
"Actually, Eren you no longer have a horse cuz I am taking yours. You take Rose's horse, understood?"

"But, heichooouu-"

"Watch out brat! Levi said that while he blocked the attack of one titan.

 _Back to Rose_

Levi 's horse is a beast. He is so fast and doesn't get scared when he sees the titans or distracted by the sound of a firing gun.  
He really is a war horse. Brave. Loyal. Smart.

They might think that I am crazy for jumping in the mouth of titans but at that time it seemed like a reasonable solution.  
If I can say that.  
As I was approaching the titans one of them had eaten one of my enemies.  
Ouch and eww.  
So that's why Levi was so angry while he was speaking of them.  
The other follower started to head back from where he came terrified by what just happened to his friend.  
Pheww...finally they stopped to chase after me. Ok now I have to deal with just one huge problem.

Speaking exactly, a 15 meters problem, who is trying to eat me.

Suddenly Levi's horse stops as if he heard something and doesn't listen to my command, and tries to get rid of me by shoving me off his back.  
As I fall I hit my head against a tree, then everythig turned black.  
As I regain my senses I see that the titans are looking in my direction.  
Shit! Ok don't panic, breathe. Run!

Levi was right, again. I am really dumb.

I can't keep up with two 15 meter titans, there is no point in running away from your problems because they always reach you.  
You have to fight them. Levi said that I am dumb but also lucky.  
Damn he couldn't be more right. I have just spotted a sword, who probably belonged to one of those mercenaries.  
I picked up the sword and tried to figure what I could do to stop those titans.  
I decided to aim for the head.  
I climbed into a tree not far from one of the titans, then I charged towards him, slicing through his neck.  
But of course something bad had to happen.  
The sword got stuck in the titan's neck. Damn it!

Come on! Just when I was trying to pull the sword out, I caught a glimpse of the other titan. Oh no...he was only a few meters away from me, with his mouth fully open.  
Then it suddenly fell down. I watched terrified how he hit the ground.  
I looked back and I saw Levi, preparing for another attack.  
He cut the other half of the titan's neck with one arm while with the other one he tossed me over his shoulder, and flew into a tree.

His eyes skimmed my body looking for any sign of injuries but he found none.

"Tch...you are the dumbest woman I have ever met!"...he said that in his usual mocking tone.  
I couldn't look at him. Not after all the trouble and dangers I put him through.

"I am so sorry, I-"

"I haven't finished yet!

 _Damn, he's sure as hell mad at me._

"Look, Levi, I-"

"Shut up for fucks sake and listen to what I have to say!"

"..."

"Jeez!, you are the most annoying, stupidly uncounscious and the bravest woman I have ever met, Rose"

I finally managed to look at him, his eyes locked with mine once again, and for the first time since I left my home I managed to smile.

"Levi?"

"What?"

"You forgot lucky", I said.

"Well, I suggest you not to push your luck, I am still mad at you for taking my horse.  
You know, no one dares to touch it without having my permision, and also Aethon is specially trained by me so he only listens to my orders, and now that kinda bothers me, since he let you ride him."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

"So what do we do now" I asked him.

"Well, it is getting dark, we should find a place where to spend the night. Fortunately, we are not far from the military base where we could find some supplys and some clothes for you. Honestly you are dirtier than a pig."

Well, I wasn't that bad, was I? I was covered in mud and titan blood from head to toes, but he could have said that nicely, but no he compared me with a pig.

"Seriously?! Worst than a pig? " I said while my cheeks turned red, I was embarrassed by my current state. Luckily, the titan's blood was splashed on my face to, so Levi didn't see that I was blushing.

"Yup, now lets get going before the night falls"  
We walked through the forest for about half an hour until we reached the base. Levi found some food and some tea. I though I saw a glimpse of a smile on his face when he found that box of tea, but I must have been wrong. He handed me some clothes, which looked just like his.

"Here. Put these on after you clean yourself. There is a small lake not far away from here."

"Thanks."

"If you need any help, just scream", he said that in a mocking tone.

"No worries, I can handle that" I said while I was heading for the lake.

God it felt so good to be clean again. As I was washing my body I was thinking of how everything turned out. I finally managed to escape those murders, that's a relief. If it hadn't been for Levi's help I would have been dead long ago. I never thought that I would receive so much help and expect noting in return. Even though he hasn't said anything about payback I know that I owe him, big time. He is such a contradictorial man. He cares but he doesn't want to show that. He moves in such an elegant way but his manner of speaking is not very politely. He also has his own dark humor, which I presume is always delivered in deadpan, just like it happened today. He has a soft side too, I know that. And he is also a perv.  
After I finished dressing I headed back to the camp. Levi was standing close to the small fire that he made while I was gone.

"Look who's back. I didn't recognise you clean."

I shot him a dead look then I took another biscuit from the little box.

"What are you drinking there?"

"Tea. Black tea. And it's all mine." he said that while he took another sip from his cup, enjoying the flavour.

"It must be pretty good, if you don't want to share it." I said that while I was trying ti surpress a giggle.

"Ok, enough with the small talk, tell me why are you followed."

"I told you, better if you-"

"Answer the question" he said, in a cold tone.

"..."

" Today, Rose!"

"The reason why I'm not telling you is that I don't want to get you involved in this."

"Tch..Fine. Then where you are coming from? I am really curious to know a place where the titans haven't set any foot...yet"

" The country where I am from is made of many islands and the biggest one is connected to the mainland. Ah, I already miss the sound of the ocean, that reminds me of home. A home that I can't return."

"How does it sound like?"

"Mmm?"

"The ocean."

"Freedom, serenity, beauty, music, life, all in one wave."

"Freedom, huh, I think that I would love to hear the sound of it. Then why did you left?"

"There you go again." When I looked back at him I saw that his jacket was stained with blood.  
"Is that your blood?"

"I'm fine." he said that in a leave me alone tone.

" Let me see it, the least I can do is to save you the trouble of being hospitalized for an infection, I insisted."

"Tch..Whatever..."he said while he took of his jacket.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"It's in that bag", he pointed with his index finger.  
I went to search for it. I opened it and took some bandages and some disinfectant solution.

"Now, let me see your-... _My jaw drops instantly...Oh my...He took his shirt off , his bare chest being exposed, one thing that I didn't expect. And the second thing that took me aback was the fact that his body was more masculine than I thought. I expected him to be very toned due to the fact that he is a soldier, but not to have an eight pack torso. His second name could be "The Golden Torso"... My heart was beating so hard and fast that I ran out of air. Jeez, Rose get a grip!, I said to myself._

"Rose, breathe."

"Huh..? _Shit he noticed that I was staring at him_ I thought that while my cheeks turned red. Umm..I just remembered that I didn't take something from the kit...I lied to him.  
But I guess I don't need it after all."

"If you say so..." he told me, while he looked at me with those intimidating grey eyes that seem to have the power to read one's thoughts.  
There was a deep cut on his right arm starting from his shoulder and ending somewhere near his elbow. Ouch that must hurt. And he acted like he wasn't injured at all. Plus he was more worried about me getting wounded. He really is a strong man. He might be a shortie but he must be strong as hell.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I jolt at the question which brings me back to reality. I start cleaning the blood from his cut and add a bit too much of that solution.

"Hey, you said that you know what you're doing. This thing really stings you know. Don't make the pain more unbearable!"

"Sorry" I said but a little smirk played on my lips, I am almost done cleaning his wound, then I freez. The cut was so deep that you could see his bone. The bandages are useless in this kind of situation. I needed to heal him using my power, but can I trust him? How will he react when he finds out abiut me? Should I knock him out now, heal him, and support the consequences tomorrow, or just tell him the truth?

"Rose?!, you ok?"

"Can I trust you?" I say that bluntly.

"Of course, didn't you figure that out already?"

"Just don't freak out, ok?"

"Oh come on, there's nothing out there to scare me. I'm not even afraid of-?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You asked me why I was followed by those guys. Well, it because I was born with this abillity to heal people's injuries." His eyes widened in shock, is watching how his cut was healing, under the traces of my palm.

"Why would the want to get rid of you if you posses such ability?"

" I don't know. They slaughtered all of my family and friends that had simillar aptitudes. I'm the only one that managed to escape. Just because I wasn't in town when the whole massacre took place, I blinked away the tears in my eyes. One managed to escape and ran down my cheek, then dropped on Levi's arm. Another one followed her. Then another one, until I lost count of them. My chest hurt at the thought that I was the only one that could eacape. So many people sacrified their lives just to save me. Why me ? and not my little brother Dimitri , or my cousin or my best friend. ?! They were all special, just like me, right? Was it just pure luck that I wasn't there or they planned this out. No...no...no..! if they knew that such thing would happen then, why they didn't let me take Dimitri with me just a day before? and told me not to hurry back home?  
Suddenly I feel Levi's arm thightening around me protectively, while with the other hand he whipes my tears wih a napkin. I just realise that is the first time I cry since I left home. I just couldn't afford to be in such a weak state while they were hunting me down.

"You can trust me, and please stop crying" he said in a low voice.

"I'm so s-s-sorry"...the only thing that I managed to whishper through the sobs.

"Rose, thanks for healing my arm, you did quite of a job with it. I can't even see a scar on my arm."

" Thanks...and you still say that I am the uncounscious one? I said while I managed to pull myself together"

"Go to sleep, brat!"

"Excuse me? Do you have the slightest idea who you are calling a brat? I am a member of a noble family, you know! Plus I'm 21 years old. Just because you saved my life that doesn't mean that you have to speak in such rude manners with me."

"Are you done, drama queen?"

"I'm not a drama queen, midget !" ups, me and my impulsive personality.

"Look who's talking. You know, you are not the only one who has important titles, so watch your mouth cuz you are talking with Lance Corporal Levi!"

"Ok, ok, I backed off. Put some clothes on you, you might catch a cold", I said that, while I trew his jacket so that it would land on his face.

"You are not sleeping?"

"Someone has to be on guard. Now go to sleep."

"We can do shifts, you need to get some sleep too."

"Night, Rose."

"But, Levi-! I protested but he cut me off.

"No. I usually don't sleep more than 2-3 hours per night, so don't bother with that."

"Why you can't sleep?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Hm, maybe you can't sleep because you drink too much black tea" I teased him.

"Actually, is the tea that helps me relax and sleep."

"Do you have nightmares, Levi?"

"Go to sleep already, he said in a cold tone."

"Fine. Good night." I lied on one side on the soft grass, not to far away from the fire, my head resting close to the spot where Levi sat.

"Levi..."

"What the hell do you want to know now?!" _God, he was very pissed on me._

"Thank you for everything", I mumbled before I fell asleep.

"Tch...your welcome." _Finally, some peace and quiet. She really is quite of a woman. I really wonder if there might be a connection between her and the shifters. I need to talk with Erwin about this when we get home. I'm sure he would be interested to find out more about her. I promised her that she can trust me but I can't keep such secret away from Erwin, can I? I look at Rose, who was already half asleep, her long chestnut hair spread like a fan on the ground. I put my cloak around her, since it was getting quite cold. The summer was ending. I looked at the sky, which was full of stars, not a cloud to be seen. I still can't believe what she just did to my arm. If she decides to stay with us, I will make sure that she will be enroled in the Scouting Legion, in my team. We won't suffer so many casualities if she will be there to heal the wounded soldiers. The success of our missions will defenetly increase. I look back at the steady rise and fall of Rose's chest, and it suddenly hit me that healing wasn't the only ability she possesed. How did I let that escape unnoticed. She had some pretty interesting fighting skills. She fought a 15 meter titan without the 3DMG, with a little bit of trainig she could easily rise at Mikasa's level. Which is another good thing, she could defend herself. Well it looks like I can catch some sleep too. It was quite a day today._

 _Earlier that day_

Eren, Mikasa and Armin regrouped with the other soldiers.

"Kinda strange of Heichou to leave like that, don't you think Armin?"

"You know that Aethon is very special to him."

"Hey, kids you managed to get alive through this mission. By the way have you seen Levi, I can't find him, that shortie, hehe", asked Hanji.

"Um, you see, we and Heichou kinda got separated in a fight, and he ordered us to head back home", said Armin.

"So you left him behind, all by himself?! Erwin! Did you know that?"

"What is it, Hanji?"

"Levi's squat returned but without him. They got separated in a fight."

" Well, it's too late to send a team to search for him. The sun is setting already. It's not like he can't handle the situation."

"I know but he is quite badly injured, and I didn't have the time to treat him."

"When did it happen, it's not like him to get injured, you know, he usually comes back without a scratch on his face, while others are barely walking?" asked Erwin in surprise.

"I know, but...uff he saved me, I should be the injured one not him, I was trying to capture a titan alive, which I managed with Armin's help. But while we were securing the nets, he broke free and I didn't have time to react, luckily Levi was close and we managed to catch him again. I really wonder how can he have such good reflexes, you know."

"How bad is he?"asked Erwin as they were approaching Wall Rose.

"He injured his right arm. I didn't get to see it but I think it's pretty bad. His jacked got stained with his blood."

The gates open, and the Scouting Legion enter the city. They are welcomed by the cheering children, parents and elders who came to see their heroes, who fought the titans. Like every other mission there were many soldiers that didn't return home. But this time the casualities didn't occured in such large numbers.  
The gate closed, while the soldiers, leaded by Erwin found their way through the crowd. Then panic started to rise.

"Where is Lance Corporal Levi?"asked a child.

"I don't see him" answered another one.

"The rumor spread, until it was voiced by someone.

"Commander Erwin! Where is Humanity's Strongest?"

"Levi, died?"

"No! We lost our only hope!"

"Why didn't you protect him?!"

"He saved your asses so many times!"

"We don't know 100℅ sure if he died. The chances are very slim, so don't panic!" _Levi, I really hope that you come home safely._


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious Cadet

"Rise and shine, sleepy head..."

"Mmm.."

"Oi, wake up brat!"

The sun was already up, when I woke up, also I found myself tucked in Levi's cloak, which kept me warm over the night. Speaking of the devil, he was already up, and fresh, drinking probably the last tea bag from that box he found yesterday.  
I stretched my back and spread my arms to the sky, wondering if Levi got any sleep last night.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really, I managed to get some sleep. Now let's get going."

"Eh, no breakfast today?"

"Nope."

"Uff...Levi, can I at least keep this cloak?"

"Why would you want to keep it? It's dirty? I can get you a new once we arrive home."

"I'm fine with this one..." I said, the reason I asked for it was because Levi's smell was imprinted in the fabric. It smelled so good, it made me feel safe, for the first time since I ran away from my home.

"Ok, keep it" he said that before we set off.

We didn't talked too much on the way, I asked Levi about his home and his family. So they are living inside the walls in order to protect themselves from the titans, as for his family, he told me that he had a rough start in life, and none of his relatives were alive. But that that thing didn't seem to bother him, though I saw that he hesitated at first to answer my question, he didn't want to talk about him so I changed the subject. I asked if the kids that I met at first were in his team.

"Aren't they too young to fight those titans?"

"Well, we don't force them to join the army, it is up to their will. But yeah.. I agree that they are too young to handle these situation. Many of them are orfans and found their home, here by joining different legions."

He told me about how the whole army was divided in three branches the Survey Corps, the Garrison and the Military Police, each having it's own function.  
We were in the open field again, and I spotted a titan a few hundred meters away from us. Will I get used with this feeling of fear? Levi was already checking his equipment when I glanced at him.

"Keep the direction" he said before he went ahead of me, approaching the titan. He was already standing with his feet on the back of his horse, then with that strange weapon, the 3DMG he went for the titan's nape. In less than a minute, he returned safely on his horse and waited for me to reach him.

"I want to try that thing too."

"Hm, not only you will try it but also I will make sure that you learn how to use it."

"Really?! No it's already too much, you've done so many things for me, I can't accept  
that."

"Don't say that..." _Just fucking accept that God damn offer will 'ya? You would save me the trouble to convince the others that you are capable of using it properly._

"Fine, if I don't cause you any trouble..."

"Not at all!" _See! Just do as I say and everything will run smoothly_

"Ok, spill the beans Levi! I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"The hell if I know what you're talking about!"

"You are such a terible liar. It's obvious that you already made a plan, in that pretty head of yours", _shit why did I had to use "pretty"?_

"Tch...fine..I want you do join the Scout Legion and I want you in the Special Operations Squad."

I looked at him, taken aback by his request. What should I do? Do I stand a chance against those titans? Or will be dead after my first mission? I don't know why but since I met Levi, I kinda feel that nothing wrong can happen to me when I am with him. Even if he really annoys me with his teasing and his black humor, I don't know why I feel so drawn to him, to his steel grey eyes, that are so intimidating.

"So, what's your answer?"

"I-I-... , umm.." _God how should I tell him?_

"Rose, don't forget that you owe me" he said that, a pained exression crossed his face, I knew he wasn't that type of guy already.

"Why do you want me to join the military?"

"Well, I thought that we could benefit from a little bit of help coming from your side. You posses very valuable skills both for combat and defence, and with that healing ability of yours, we could-"

"I'll join, but with one condition."

"What?"

"I ,um..."

"Come on, what you want? Spit it out"

My heart was beating fast again, and my cheeks started to turn pink.

"I want to be in your team." _huh, I said it. I really wanted to be by his side. I never before felt that strong urge to be next to someone. And for fuck's sake I've only met him a day ago._  
I don't know why but Levi had a smirk plastered his lips from the moment I told him that I want to be in his team, and it also looked like he was sniggering.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.  
"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!"

We finally reach the second wall, when Levi demands for the gate to be opened.

"Cover yourself with that cloak!"

I quickly do as instructed.

"He is alive!"

"Humanity's strongest is alive!"

"Lance Corporal Levi, has returned!

"Levi! Levi! Levi" the crowd cheered for him.

"Why would you thought that I was dead, mmm? Who told you that big fat lie?"

They all cheered and screemed his name. He must be very admired if so many people came to see if he was alright. Then all the attention shifted to me, the misterious Scout Legion cadet, as they called me. Levi was walking in front of me until a cadet came to adress him.

"Lance Corporal Levi & Captain of the Special Operations Squad, Commander Erwin Smith is expecting you in his office, right now."

 **WHAT!?** He is the Leader of the Special Operations Squad?! That's why he was smirking all the way back home! Damn, I really looked like a fool when I asked him to be in his team, which was exactly his intention, but he didn't tell me.  
He looked at me and pointed to follow him.

"Levi, where are we going?"

"Just keep quiet, look down and follow me," his cold attitude returned. I do as he said, and follow him. Soon we enter into a building. I looked around, the walls were made of brick and looked pretty solid. There were no paintings on the walls, instead there were some male portraits, probably of some important members of the army. We went through a hall which seemed to never end. There were many doors, each of them was labeled. 3DMG, uniforms, supplies, 1-Laboratory, Zoe Hanji, Dot Pixis, Darius Zackly, Levi, huh he has his own office, and he is the only one who doesn't have the surname writen on the door. We stop in front of the door which tells me that we'll find Erwin Smith inside.

"Wait here, and don't talk to anybody who passes by, ok?"  
I nod. Levi enters the door without knocking on it first, which means that they know each other for a long time, or it's part of Levi's behaviour.

"Erwin" says Levi as he enters, but he closed the door before I got a chance to peek inside.  
Fortunately, it was quiet on the hall so I could make out what they were talking about.

"Levi, glad to see that you are back safely. How's your injure?"

"I'm fine nothing serious."

"Why didn't you return with the others?"

"Well, it's a complicated story, and to make it simple I want you to meet someone."

"Ok, you got me interested, go on..."

"Do you want to meet her now?"

"If she is around, why not now."

"Rose you can come in!"

Just when I was about to enter, I hear rushed footsteps. It was the boy with the emerald eyes, Eren if remember corectly. I still had the hood over my head so he didn't know who I was. He rushed into the office, taking both Erwin and Levi by surprise.

"Heichou! You're back!"

"Eren?! What the hell you're doing here, breat? Wasn't someone at the door?"

"I heard that you're back so I wanted to see if you're alright."

I take off my hood and stop at the entrance of the room, my heart beating fast, making me nervous.  
Levi sees me and he just simply nods allowing me to come in.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm Animus Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, nice to meet you too."

"Eren! Wait outside and close the door!"said Levi.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I'm really curious to see your delay reason, Levi. Who is she? Her name isn't on my soldiers list."

"She is from another city, outside the walls, a place where no titan set its foot."

Erwin big blue, ocean eyes widen in surprise and shock.  
He told him that I ran away from my home and why, how I met him. He also told that I took his horse, that made Erwin chuckle, trying to keep a straight face.

"She also killed a 15 class titan, with a sword."

"What?! Without the 3DMG? How? Levi, have hit your head, or something like that? You are tired, you don't know what you're saying. Can you imagine what kind of force do you need to do something like that?"

"Erwin, I was there, she chopped more that a half of the titan's neck. I cut the other half."

"Then, how...?"

 _ **No**_ _, he told me that I can trust him._

"She is-"

"Levi!" He looked at me, angry that I dared to intrerupt his speech. Then he turned back at Erwin and started to talk again.

"She has a special ability, she healed my wound."

Erwin put a hand on Levi's forhead. Huh...he thought that he was going crazy.

"Erwin! I'm dead serious!"

"Rose! Just show him, I'm starting to get really pissed off now!"

" **You** **promised**!" was the only thing that I could say.

"Rose, I know-"

"You said that I could **trust** you!" tears started to gather into the corner of my eyes. _No, don't cry, you will look weak in front of them._

"You can trust me. I'm just explaining Erwin why I want you in my team." he said in a calmer tone.

"Just show him, how you healed my arm."  
I was angry at him. But at the same time I knew he had a point. I must convince Erwin that Levi hasn't lost his mind.

"Fine...if you want a demonstration so bad. Give me your hand, Levi. It will sting a little this time since I don't have what to heal, I will let you do the honors" I told him while I passed him a knife.

"Tch..." Levi made a scratch with the knife in his palm, then he held his hand to me. Erwin was watching me how I healed Levi's palm, no scratch to be seen after I finished.

"Wow, that is amazing!"

"Told you. That's why I want her to join us. We won't lose so many soldiers if she can heal them."

"What a great idea Levi!"

"She also has pretty good fighting skill, which with a little bit of training with the 3DMG, she could be as priceless as Eren."

"Really?!" Erwin was so happy to hear that, you could read the joy in his heart. He really cared about his people, just as much as Levi.

"So are you saying that are you taking the responsability to train her?"

"Yes. With one condition."

"What do you want."

"What we talked today will remain strictly confidential between the three of us. At least until her training finishes."

"Are you saying that she might be in danger if the others know the truth?"  
"You know how it all went with Jaeger."

"Yes, very well thought Levi."

"Thanks."  
"Now, one more problem to solve and you are free to go". He said while he was reading some papers." You can take off tomorrow, you need to rest", he frown at the papers he was checking.

" Damn, there is not a single room left unoccupide. Looks like you have to share your appartment with Rose for a time, Levi."

"What?! No. Hell no!"

"What's the big thing Levi? Your place is pretty big for only one person. So it's settled. Welcome to the team Rose!"

"Thanks." I said while we shook hands.  
"Levi, go and get her a new uniform, the 3DMG and some clothes, preferably her size, while she signes this agreements."

"Tch... _Me and my smart mouth_ Oi, Eren! , go and get Rose a new uniform, and some other clothes, all size M!

"Y-yes, sir!" Levi closes the door and waits for me outside.

Phew, I really wonder how the two of us will get along. Seriously, under the same roof with Levi 24/7? Will I survive this? What was Erwin thinking? Levi must be mad as hell at me, for doing this to him. I don't want to be a burden for him. It would be strange to live with him. He didn't even  
asked his girlfriend to move in with him yet.

"Does, Levi got a girlfriend? I ask Erwin in a low voice. I don't want to interfere between them."

"No. He doesn't, he is very dedicated to his work. He had some short, em I don't even know if I can call them relationships, you know how soldiers are...that's the only thing I can tell you. Levi's private life is not my concern so if you want to know more you should ask him."

"Um, ok, thanks again, and have a nice day" I said as I was leaving.


	5. Chapter 5 Trustworthy

I was in the room where they keep the 3DMG.  
Levi was also there searching for a new equipment for me. While he was busy, checking if it was functional, Eren came with a pile of clothes for me.  
He also brought my bag, and told me where I could find Dante. He was in the same stable with Aethon, Levi's horse.

"Rose, come here..."

"What is it?"

"This is your equipment, now just stay still so I can help you put it on."

"Um, ok."

He started to warp some leather straps around my legs, my hips and on my shoulders. Then he assembled the whole equipment. It didn't took him more that 5 minutes. It was kinda heavy to move around with it, but I got used , in the end.

"We will go training tomorrow. So take your stuff and let's go home. I'm tired and hungry."

He took my bag, because he saw that I was moving with dificulty with the 3DMG, and my hands were occupied with the clothes that Eren brought to me earlier.  
We reached Levi's appartment in about 15 minutes, which was situated in the residential area.

Levi opens the door for me, then he enters and locks it back. The apartment looked pretty spacious since it didn't have a lot if furniture in it. The living room had a sofa and a small chess table, and near the window there was a desk, on which there was a pile of papers and an empty cup of tea.  
The kitchen was fully furnished, the same I can say about the bathroom. One thing that surprised me was the fact that the apartment was extremely clean and tidy, a thing that you wouldn't expect from a man who leaves all by himself. The suite had 3 bedrooms, so it's a pretty big space for a person who spends most of it's time at work.

"Levi, did you use to have any roommates?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because this place is pretty big for only one person."

"I had roommates."

"What happened to them? Did you guys had a fight or something?"

"No. They died in a battle."

"Oh, um I'm sorry to hear that. Look, Levi, I don't want to be a burden to you, and I want you to know that I really appreciate what you are doing. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me."

"Well, can you cook?"

I knew that he would ask that question.

"Yup, I know to cook pretty well..."

"Ok, you will help me clean the house tomorrow, and I guess you could give me a hand with the paperwork."

"But why do you need to clean it? It looks pretty neat to me. When did you last clean it?"

"Last week, before the expedition."

"So nobody was here to make it dirty."

"Tch...I'm going to have a shower, you can settle in that room" he said that in a annoyed tone.  
So he is also a clean freak. Whatever. I enter the room and open the window. Judging by the pink curtains I assume that this was a girl's room. There were no sheets on the bed, so I decided to look for them in the wardrobe. I open it and surprisingly there were some pretty old clothes, but there was a black dress that was in perfect condition. It was really beautiful, not to mention that was exactly my size.  
I opened a drawer and finally found some clean sheets. As I took them something fell on the floor, making a sound like broken glass. I quickly put the sheets on the bed and pick up the damaged frame, which had a picture in it.  
I looked at it and immediately recognised Levi. He looked a lil bit younger in it and you could see a glimpse of a smile on his thin lips while the other two, a blonde boy and a girl with red piggy tales and really beautiful eyes were laughing. Maybe they are Levi's friends, but why would he keep the photo in a drawer, in a room which he doesn't use? I start to pick up the broken glass from the floor.

"Hey, did you broke something!?" I jolt at the unexpected question, and cut my finger in a chip of glass.

"Ouch! God, Levi you scared me!" I said that while I turn to face him. No not again. Damn it, he wasn't wearing his shirt again! He only had a pair of pants that hung from his hips just the right way. I turn back to hide my blushing but Levi enters the room, while I hastily pick up the broken pieces.

"Tch...you cut your finger. I'll go get some bandages, just don't stain the floor."

He was back before I could hide the picture.

"Give me your hand" he ordered.

I do as I'm told, and watch as he carefully warps my finger in a bandage.

"Levi, are those your friends?" I ask him pointing with a finger to the picture.

He suddenly stops and a pained look crosses his face for a moment. He frowns and takes the picture in his hand.

"Farlan and Isabelle... Huh, I thought I've got rid of it. Where did you find it?"

"It was in the drawer. There are also some old clothes in-"

"Throw them away!"

Oh oh... he was angry. He was staring at the picture and then decided to tear it apart, but I catch his hand before he does that.

"Don't do that, aren't they your friends?"

"Rose, they died" he said that in a cold tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"But don't you want to remember them at least? Come on you can't just trow it away!"

"No, I don't want to remember that they died because of me. Because I wasn't there to save them! They died for nothing! All because of the choice that I had made back then. Now get rid of that piece of shit, before I do!" he said that before we walked out of the room, and slaming the door.

I put the picture back into the drawer, took the old clothes out, except for the black dress that I decided to keep it. Levi might not realise now but that picture is such a priceless memory, and it's a shame that he wanted to get rid of it.  
I don't know much about him or his past, plus he doesn't seem that kind of guy to talk about the good old days.  
I head to the bathroom, to take a shower, then cook something for dinner since it was getting late. I make some tea for Levi, maybe it would help him feel better.  
I open the kitchen cabinet to search for the tea. Wow... he had stocks of tea for at least a year. I really need to ask him about that, but later because he is not in the mood for another round of questions.  
I put the meal and the tea on the table.

"Levi, dinner is ready!" No sound coming from his room. I head to the door and open it. I stick my head into his room just to see him staring through the window with a lost expression on his face.  
"Hey, do you want to eat here?" The sound of my voice pulls him back to reality.

"Huh?! No I'll come in moment."

"Okay."  
We ate our dinner in silence, then Levi asked me to help him with the paper work. I pick up an envelope and open it.

"Ok, this is an invitation to the charity ball that Erwin managed to organize in order to raise some funds for the upcoming expeditions. It will take place two weeks from now, at 8pm at the King's castle within Wall Shina. Your attendance is obligatory.  
PS: Bring a girl with you. That's an order.  
Commander Erwin."

"Shit! I'm not going anywhere!"

"But Levi you have to, it's an order, you-"

"Trow that away, it's setteled, I'm not going. Next!"

"Ok this is from Zoe Hanji-"

"What does that shity glasses want now?"

"Umm, she is asking you if she can borrow Eren for a week, in order to have more experiments on him.

"Tch...2 days are enough. Watch out for her, if she finds out about your abilities you'll become her second guinea pig."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worst than that. Well she is the best in her field but she is also a very creepy and crazy woman. So keep a low profile, at least for now. Understood?"

"Yup! Ok next one is a letter from Petra, she is thanking you for choosing her to be a part of your team. How many members are in your team?"

"Well now we are 7: You, Eren, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo and me."

"Why so many members?"

"Hm, that brat can't take care of himself so he needs to be babysitted. Next!"

"Ow this one is from the King himself! He wants you to join him for a cup of tea!"

"I think I'll pass that too. Next!"

"Come on Levi, I bet he drinks the finest tea, you can't refuse such an offer..."

"No thanks, and no he is not the only one who drinks the finest tea. Next!"

"By the way, are you planning to invite the whole three walls to a tea party? With that quantity you have I think it will be enough for at least 3 days."

"Well actually I am running short of it."

"Seriously, Levi, how did you get your hands on it?"

"I have my ways."

"I can see that, do you think you could get me a bar of chocolate? I have some coins, but I don't know if they are worth something here."

I show him one of the coins that I found in my bag.

"Holy, hell!"

"What is it?"

"You know that you are holding a fortune in your hand. The only person who has a coin like this is the King, not to mention that it is chipped and rusty."

"Really? But you said that you didn't know about the place I come from."

"I know and that is true."

"Then how come he owns a coin like this?"

"I don't know, that's kinda strange. That old fart might know something about the outside world, and never told Erwin a thing. Huh, give me that letter. I'll tell him that I'll pay him a visit after the next expedition."

I handed him the letter. Then he suddenly stopped writing and asked me:

"Did you got rid of that picture?"

"Yup!" I lied.

"Where is the trash then?"

"Umm...?!"

"You didn't trow it away, right?"

I nodded. Crap! Why did he remembered?

"Tch...he said while he stand up. He looked at me with those steel grey eyes. You know, Rose, I put great trust in my commarades, the mission's success depends on it. I'll let this one little lie of yours go, but next time, if you ever lie into my face, I'll make sure to teach you a lesson about being trustworthy."  
After finishing his sentence he turned his back on me and headed to his room but before doing that he asked me:

"Can I trust you to be my shoulder through whatever, Rose?"

"Levi, listen I couldn't just-"

"Answer the question, Rose."

"Yes, you can trust me!"

"Good."

That was the last thing he said to me, that evening before he closed the door behind him, still avoiding to look me in the eye.

Crap! I screw it up again. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I went into my room and closed the door, afraid that Levi might catch me crying.


End file.
